


Lick

by evanderblake



Series: Tumblr Prompts & One-Shots [6]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Commanderflap - Freeform, Dan is being a tease, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Polygrumps, Ryatt - Freeform, ShipGrumps, SuperMega - Freeform, ice cream date, rubbercommander - Freeform, slightly suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: The Grumps go out to get ice cream together, but Dan is more interested in Arin than his frozen treat.





	Lick

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my drunken drabbles
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @friendevan

Suzy got blackberry ice cream. It was dark purple and it stained her tongue, lips, and even her teeth.

Holly had cherry ice cream. It matched her hair and her eyeshadow that day.

Ross had a fudge sundae. There was chocolate sauce on his nose and cheeks and chin. But no one would tell him that.

Ryan and Matt were sharing a banana split, and laughing over the various childish jokes they were telling about bananas.

Arin had a vanilla ice cream cone with a cherry on top. He was bragging about how he could tie the stem by just using his tongue, a sign that he was supposedly a good kisser.

Dan had a strawberry ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles. He wasn’t really eating it, more-so keeping conversations going and joking around. But Arin saw his first little lick and it was… probably unintentionally more sensual than it had any right to be.

He cleared his throat. He couldn’t stare at him. He turned his attention back to his ice cream, now starting to melt under the blistering Californian heat.

And then Dan licked at his ice cream again. Arin’s face was getting warm.

He glanced around the table to see if anyone noticed how quickly his mood had shifted. Everyone was caught up in their own conversations; Suzy and Ross giving Holly loads of attention, Matt and Ryan off in their own little world, shamelessly flirting with one another, and then there was Dan, who had sort of retreated into his mind.

Arin was staring again as Dan continued to work at his ice cream.

And then Dan made hard eye contact as he licked the cone again, more sensually than he had been before.

Oh god, this was intentional.

Arin swallowed hard.


End file.
